


Once More

by tippytanpies



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I fell in love with everyone in AHWM but Heist!Mark really just showed up and stole my heart, Love Confessions, Other, POV Second Person, set a little after Ending 30: Once More With Feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytanpies/pseuds/tippytanpies
Summary: He's never this quiet,especiallynot after a heist, but something about this one seems to be sitting off with him.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You, Mark Iplier (A Heist With Markiplier)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Once More

It's strange, you think as you find yourself back in the base, how much something so small could do. Sure, you'd expected there to be _some_ sort of consequence with a heist and all, but whatever you had uncovered trying to escape? Whatever you'd seen and wherever you'd been? Words couldn't really begin to describe it, and frankly you'd doubt that it had even happened if he hadn't seen it all with you.

And that's another thing: him. He's never this quiet, _especially_ not after a heist, but something about this one seems to be sitting off with him. Frankly, you'd find it comforting if it wasn't so out-of-character for him. Gently, you rest a hand on his shoulder, and he lets his focus drift towards you. Before you can get a word out, he rests his head against your shoulder as you bring him into a hug.

The two of you are silent for a moment, simply letting yourselves bask in the fact that you're here in this present moment. And then, shakily, he asks, "Why didn't you let me fall?"

His words jolt you. "What?"

"I--" He's silent for a bit, but he lifts his head from your shoulder as he speaks, "You could've easily just saved yourself. Why didn't you?"

"Because I can't lose you," you answer, sternly and immediately, as if there is no other answer to give.

He's silent at your words; it's as if he hadn't expected that sort of response at all. Despite it, he tries to joke, "Well, of course. How would you find another partner in crime--"

"That's _not_ what I'm trying to get at," You pause to find your words before admitting, "Not completely, anyway." The look on his face is one you can't quite read as you continue, "You've been with me through the best and worst of everything. Every success has been shared with you, and the thought of facing one alone…isn't one I find comforting." Your hand cups the side of his face, his stubble rough in your palm as he leans into your touch. "I can't lose you," you tell him again, and you can see how the warmth in his eyes has overtaken his previous doubt as you admit, "and I care a great deal about you."

"I could say the same to you," he murmurs as you press your lips to his. It's soft and gentle, yet tender all the same. There's a soft smile on his face as you part, and something about it brings forth words you've been wanting to say for a while now.

"I…" Your nerve starts to waver somewhat, but you will yourself to keep it strong as you continue, "I know we tend to do this just for show or if we need a cover-up or whatever, but…this wasn't just because. This was me, and…" A small huff of laughter leaves him at your words, and even though you _know_ he's aware of how you're going to end this sentence, there's a slight sort of shock on his face still when you confess, "I love you."

The kiss he presses against your lips is as tender as the one before, yet stronger. He lets out a contempt hum, and you feel yourself melt further into his arms as you deepen the kiss. The two of you are almost speechless when you part, foreheads pressed together as all that will leave either of you is the soft huff of a laugh.

"How long have you been holding on to that?" you finally manage to ask after a bit, finding it difficult to hide the flustered smile on your face.

"I…" A flustered laugh leaves him as he admits, "I didn't realize I was." His gaze meets yours after a pause as he softly asks, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do!" you answer, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his lips before settling into his embrace as you murmur, "I love you."

Another hum leaves him as he presses a soft kiss to your cheek, resting his head in the crook of your neck as he murmurs, "I love you, _so much_ …"

Yeah, you'd call this a good heist.


End file.
